leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaco
|date = October 27, 2009 |health = 30 |attack = 80 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 501 (+80) |mana = 250 (+40) |damage = 53 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+3.5) |magicresist= 30.75 (+1.25) |critical = 2% (+0.5) |attackspeed= 0.694 (+2.80%) |dodge = 0% |speed = 325 }} Shaco The Demon Jester is a Champion in League of Legends.Shaco Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background They say that death isn't funny. It isn't, unless you're Shaco. He is Valoran's first fully-functioning homicidal comic; he jests until someone dies, and then he laughs. The figure that has come to be known as the Demon Jester is an enigma. No one still alive knows from whence he came. There are rumors, but one must not speak of them too loudly lest Shaco come to jest. It seems unimaginable that such a threatening figure would be allowed to remain at large. There are those that believe he is an assassin for hire, left to roam until he is needed. Others believe that Shaco is simply too clever, evading authorities at every turn. Still others believe that he is the demonic manifestation of humanity's dark urges, and therefore cannot be stopped. To jest with Shaco is to box with shadows. His mastery of the shadows is unparalleled, limited only by his magical reservoir. This allows him to deal devastating amounts of damage as he stabs his enemies in the back. Shaco can also confound his enemies by creating an illusion of himself that will do combat, only to violently explode when its time is up. The wicked daggers he carries are coated with the same ajunta poison gathered by the yordle Teemo, bringing pain, suffering, and death. To complete his ensemble, Shaco also plants psychotic animated Jack-in-the-Boxes on the field of battle, which pop out and shoot at nearby foes. "Whatever you do, don't tell him you missed the punch line."Exclusive: League Of Legends New Champions by Bill Vaughan on 05 Oct 2009 at 16:03:31. Abilities Strategy *Having at least 1 rank of Jack In The Box is important for team fights as it can be used to disable many enemies. *Using Deceive over terrain can help you make a clean escape. *Try getting items with on-hit effects. These will also benefit your Hallucination clone. Quotes Upon Selection *''"How about a magic trick?"'' Movement/Attacking *''"This will be fun!"'' *''"Look... behind you."'' *''"The joke's on you!"'' *''"Now you see me, now you don't!"'' *''"Just a little bit closer!"'' *''"March, march, march, march!"'' *''"Here we go!"'' Taunt *''"Why so serious?"'' Joke *''"For my next trick, I'll make you disappear!" (laughs)'' Trivia * Shaco may or may not have been inspired by The Joker from Batman fame and especially "The Dark Knight." He at the very least bares some similarities, such as his appearance and some of his quotes (like the famous phrase "Why so serious?" and the quote "How about a magic trick?"). * "Shaco" is an anagram of "Chaos" Skins Shaco OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Shaco SecondSkin.jpg|Blue and Yellow Skin External links